Zadania
Zadania (ang. quests) to grupy powiązanych ze sobą misji, które mogą zostać wypełnione dla nagród, takich jak przedmioty, umiejętności, doświadczenie, lub punkty zadań (ang. quest points). Są one oznaczone niebieskim ikonami kompasu (Grafika:Questicon.PNG) na minimapie. Zadania mogą być wykonane tylko raz, w przeciwieństwie do minigier, które mogą być powtarzane. Dziennik Zadań w interfejsie ma pełną listę questów kodowanych w kolorze: *Czerwony - Zadanie nierozpoczęte *Żółty - Zadanie rozpoczęte *Niebieski - Zadanie wybrane w systemie celów *Zielony - Zadanie ukończone W RuneScape istnieje w sumie 168 misji w tym 20 dla graczy darmowych i 148 dla members (nie wliczając pod-misji z Recipe for Disaster i listy życzeń od Odd Old Mana z zadania Rag and Bone Man), Oferując w sumie 307 punktów (w tym jeden dodatkowy punkt za wypełnienie listy życzeń od Odd Old Mana). Darmowi gracze mogą uzyskać maksymalnie jedynie 43 punkty. Gracze którzy mają maksymalną liczbę punktów mogą nosić Pelerynę Osiągnięć Punktów Zadań. Jednakże , gdy nowa misja jest dostępna, peleryna i kaptur automatycznie są zdejmowane z gracza aż do ukończenia nowego zadania. Pięćdziesiąte zadanie - Legends Quest zostało wydane w dniu 20 sierpnia 2003 w RuneScape Classic. Setna misja - Recipe for Disaster to tak na prawdę 10 zadań w jednym z 8 pod-misjami od łatwych do bardzo trudnych. Sto pięćdziesiąte zadanie The Chosen Commander zostało wydane 17 Marca 2009. Terminy wydania questów są wymienione na liście ostatnich questów. Niejednorazowe nagrody z questów *Tears of Guthix - Dostęp do minigry o tej samej nazwie, nagroda w postaci doświadczenia w swojej najniższej umiejętności. *Hand in the Sand - Codzienna dostawa 84 wiader piasku od Berta. *Throne of Miscellania - Odbiór towarów wytworzonych i zebranych przez pracowników. **Royal Trouble - Dodatkowi pracownicy i poprawa efektywności pracowników z Throne of Miscelleania. *Back to my Roots - Możliwość wyhodowania winorośli dającej 1500 doświadzenia w Farming po sprawdzeniu jej zdrowia i 2500 doświadczenia w Slayer po jej zabiciu, gdy zdziczeje. Skille wymagane Zadania wymagające najwyższego poziomu danej umiejętności to: * Agility - Within the Light - 69 * Attack - The Void Stares Back - 78 * Construction - The Void Stares Back - 70 * Cooking - Recipe for Disaster (do King Awowogei) - 70 * Crafting - The Void Stares Back - 70 * Defence - A Clockwork Syringe - 76 * Dungeoneering - A Clockwork Syringe - 50 * Farming - While Guthix Sleeps - 65 * Firemaking - The Void Stares Back - 71 * Fishing - Swan Song - 62 * Fletching - Within the Light - 70 * Herblore - While Guthix Sleeps - 65 * Hunter - Nomad's Requiem - 65 * Magic - The Void Stares Back - 80 * Mining - King of the Dwarves - 68 * Prayer - Nomad's Requiem - 70 * Ranged - Within the Light - 75 * Runecrafting - The Prisoner of Glouphrie - 61 * Slayer - Blood Runs Deep - 65 * Smithing - A Clockwork Syringe - 74 * Strength - The Void Stares Back - 78 * Summoning - A Clockwork Syringe - 65 * Thieving - A Clockwork Syringe - 74 * Woodcutting - Within the Light - 75 * Combat level - Dream Mentor, Smoking Kills - 85 * Quest Points - While Guthix Sleeps - 270 Klasyfikacja Zadań Misje dla graczy darmowych Misje dla graczy płacących Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Zadania